Daughter of a genius
by Sparkzey
Summary: Her mother had always been open about who Soutas father was but she had always changed the subject when Kagomes father came up. Kagome hadn't understood why until her mother told her. -Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

Kagome had always known that her mother had secrets.

One of those was that Souta and her didn't have the same father.

It wasn't one that was closely guarded.

The one her mother had chosen to drop on her that very same day however, was.

Her mother had always been open about who Soutas father was but she had always changed the subject when Kagomes father came up.

Kagome hadn't understood _why_ until her mother told her.

Because, really, who would want to give the bad guys leverage.

Tony Stark did, after all, have a big amount of enemies.

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

**And that was it for part one.**

**None of what will come after this will be very detailed as it's not what I'm going for here.**

**None of the chaps will be long, so don't ask for that, because it won't happen.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

Her mother had decided that she should go visit her father.

The father who didn't know that she existed.

What joy.

But, alas, her mother was persistent and had her packed the next day and had promptly kicked her into the plane – not literally of course – with a wave and a 'have a good trip'.

Her mother was crazy sometimes.

But she had still, kind of, expected something like that to happen.

And all she could really do was park her behind on her seat and hope that Tony – her father, she had got to start remembering that – would actually _see_ her when she arrived.

She heaved a sigh and thanked the heavens that her mother had stuffed all papers into her bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

Sitting at the – somewhat – dingy hotel and wait for the time where she had to go meet her father was probably not her brightest idea.

But she didn't want herself to get lost and kidnapped on her first day.

That would be stupid.

So she tried to sit still as long as she could, she read and paced around until she – quite literally – _fell_ asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

She only realized how hard it was to drop a bomb like this on Tony _friggin_ Stark when she sat in front of him.

So she decided that the best course of action would be to just drop the papers on his desk, which she did after fidgeting for a little while.

And she understood why his face paled more and more as he leafed through the papers.

She wasn't surprised at all when he wanted to do a test to make sure that she was telling the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

When the result had come back, Tony just sat there, staring at the test with wide eyes.

Something that looked like tears had come to his eyes and she – most definitely – thought that he would kick her out.

And as she couldn't read thoughts she couldn't know that he was thinking of _how much_ he had missed out on.

He had promised himself that he would be a better dad than his own had been after all.

So with a great sigh and a look at the woman in front of him, his **daughter**, he opened his mouth to welcome her to the family or something only to notice that she looked kind of down and ready to bolt.

Which made him frown, did he look like he didn't want her or something?

He guessed that he did on the way she reacted to the frown and decided, then and there, that he would stand up, move around the table, kneel down in front of her and _hug_ her.

Which is exactly what he did.

Honestly he was kind of surprised by the way she latched onto him and just began crying.

He didn't say anything and just hugged her tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

They had a nice long chat after Kagome had calmed down.

He told her a lot of things about his life.

Like how he had become Iron Man and a part of the Avengers.

And just to piss Fury off he decided to give her all the details too.

He just loved to mess with Fury.

Kagome had asked him questions here and there about a few things but she took everything in a stride.

Then she told him about everything that had happened to her.

How she had been pulled into the well, shattered the jewel, gotten a lot of new friends and, after a lot more explaining, saved the day.

And then it came to how she was doing in school.

She shrugged and said with what she had been doing, there hadn't been time for school, but she was pretty smart.

The math was just smarter than her.

That comment earned her a big grin from her father who promised that he would do as much as he could to help her.

And she really believed he would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

Tony had introduced her to Bruce first.

She hadn't really looked at Bruce; she had looked _behind_ him where the aura of a big green guy was watching everything attentively, every once in a while looking like he snorted.

She guessed that the big green guy was a he anyway.

Then she had looked at Bruce and cocked her head to the side and said that the so called 'big green rage monster' didn't look that much like a monster.

And that just earned her a concerned look.

Which made her roll her eyes and explain that she could see his aura and that included the big green guy.

Promptly saying that he looked like a big kid who just needed someone to hug was, maybe, not the best thing to say because it had sent Bruce recoiling and exclaim that the 'other guy' just wanted to smash.

And that just made her roll her eyes – again – and exclaim that he couldn't be any worse than a demon who lost control.

Because _that_ was scary.

Bruce just sighed and – probably – decided that she was a nutcase and went back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

She met Clint and Natasha when she was showed to where she could practice her archery.

As soon as they had stepped into the door, Tony had pushed her towards the bows gently.

She picked up a bow that resembled what she was used to and picked up a quiver.

Taking her stance in front of the targets was relaxing and put a smile on her face.

She had missed this.

She pulled an arrow, aimed, waited and fired.

She grinned at the way it lit up with her magic.

She fired five arrows right after that one, the last splitting the first one she had shot.

Natasha and Clint had stopped what they were doing as soon as Tony had opened the door.

They were pleasantly surprised when she had fired the arrows.

And then they had introduced themselves.

Even though none of them gave her a smile, the one _they_ received was nothing short of blinding.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

When she met Steve he was trying to make the television work.

And exasperated Tony helped him.

And then she was told that he had been frozen in ice for around 70 years.

And she _understood_ what it was like to wake up in a completely different place and time.

It wasn't pleasant at all.

So with a wry smile she told Steve of her trip to the past.

He didn't really believe her at first of course, she hadn't expected him to.

But he did eventually.

And that was really all that mattered because he had someone that he could, somewhat, relate to and it helped a little on his mood.

Which, of course, made Kagome crack a gigantic grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

She had _definitely not_ expected to meet Thor.

But she did and she found him endearing.

Really, who couldn't like a guy who didn't understand half the shit he said and would give those puppy eyes almost without realizing it.

But she really liked Thor.

And he was good at telling stories.

He would, very loudly, tell her of a battle he had fought; she would grin and then, also very loudly, tell him of one of the battles she had fought.

It was a funny friendship, really.

But she liked it none the less.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamier; I don't own InuYasha or Avengers!**

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

When Fury burst through the doors one day, looking extremely evil, it was no wonders that almost everyone shrunk back.

Kagome didn't.

She hadn't fought friggin Naraku just to shrink under a human's evil eye.

She almost snorted at that thought.

She had to spend less time with Sesshoumaru.

So when Fury suddenly announced that some code or some shit had been broken and she had to do yada yada yada.

She decided to do the fuck you; you don't get to decide what I do.

And that's what she did.

Slamming hands into the table and making her chair scrape loudly against the floor, she went and stood directly in front of Fury and gave him a piece of her mind.

Because she had not saved the world back then to be treated like shit.

And she almost laughed out loud when he looked surprised.

And, really, after that she decided to stay.

When someone ask why it was just to be with her dad.

But really, it was also to make Fury _furious_.

And so, with a deceptively sweet smile on Kagomes face, she went and made a few things to send to the man that he would definitely not be happy about.

Oh she would definitely like it here.

(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)-(/#¤#\)

**Done!**

**If anyone would want something that would expand on some areas for this story then please leave a review and then I might start a little side story with those extra things.**

**Suggestions for themes (I guess we can call it that) are welcome.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
